This invention relates to devices for supporting equipment on elevated surfaces so that the equipment is movable to desired locations on the surfaces.
Computers have been increasingly used in businesses and homes. Ordinarily, a computer monitor such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) is placed on a desk so that a viewer can comfortably view the screen. Computer monitors, however, take up considerable space on the desk top, particularly space close to the user. Thus, the monitor may block the user not only from using the space immediately in front of the user but also access to desk top space behind and surrounding the monitor. In order to free the desk top space otherwise blocked by the monitor, a user must manually move the monitor to a different location when the monitor is not in use. This is inconvenient and frequent relocation of the computer monitor increases the likelihood of accidental damage. It is therefore desirable to provide a device for conveniently and safely removing the computer monitor from the desk top location immediately adjacent to the user.
Different types of devices for supporting and removing computer monitors have been proposed. In one type manufactured by Global Computer Supplies of Compton, Calif. known as the CRT Float, the device comprises a platform for supporting the CRT where the platform can be floated up and down at different levels above the desktop. The platform and a computer monitor thereon are supported by arms anchored to the desk. In the CRT Float, the weight of the computer monitor is entirely supported by a tilted arm. Thus, if the tilted arm is slightly off the desired position, the platform may be caused to tilt. This may increase the chances for the monitor to fall off the platform, causing injury to the user and damage to the monitor.
Another type of device also manufactured by Global Computer Supplies is known as the CRT turntables. These devices would allow the CRT to be rotated or tilted but not moved from a location immediately adjacent to the user. None of the above-described devices are completely satisfactory. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved system for supporting equipment such as computer monitors on elevated surfaces so that equipment can be safely and conveniently removed.